Tiny Tank Soundtrack and Radio show lyrics
The names in the parentheses are created by DarkSignal. SNOW tracks are by humans, BC tracks by SenTrax robots. "These tracks are property of the makers of the PS1 Game Tiny Tank, AndNow, and Appalossa Interactive. They no longer exist, but their music shall live on. Does anyone who played this game years ago remember opening up the options menu for the sole purpose of listening to these awesome tracks? Ever wish you could hear them again? Well the time has now come. I'll be uploading the tracks from the game Tiny Tank, starting with "Hell Bound",better known as SNOW01. The names aren't official, but it's better to refer to them this way." ~ DarkSignal DarkSignal: http://www.youtube.com/user/EchoeNiner "What BC stand for?" ~ Raiden7284677 "it's the music from mutank radio. After it mutank starts the "on the air" radio audition. SNOW songs are humans BC's are Sentrax." ~ Dozey NWCreation Team Dozey NWCreation Team: http://www.youtube.com/user/anthilation00dozey Raiden7284677: http://www.youtube.com/user/Raiden7284677 Snow01 (Hellbound) Instrumental Snow02 (Packing Sabot) Instrumental Snow03 (Treads of Steel) Instrumental Snow04 (Dead River Canyon) Instrumental Snow05 (Outbreak) untranslatable... 105 North Avenue... (sounds like police intercom) as if phone out down, instrumental begins sirens in background of instrumental untranslatable ... 105 North Avenue... Code 6 (x2) Code-code-code-code Code 6 Snow06 (When Trumpets Fade) Instrumental Snow07 (Particle Accelerator) Snow08 (Southern Breeze) Snow09 (Keeping The Cylinders Oiled) Snow10 (Asphault Groove) speaking in foreign language or something Understand guy actually says this speaking is untranslatable Snow11 (Slither) Snow12 (Statosphere) are so distorted they are hard to translate some Instrumental BC1 Instrumental BC2 are so distorted they do not even form words Instumental BC3 BC4 (Mutank Instrumental) Instrumental Up Your Arsenal Held back by copy The soothing presence, of an automated army Distant commandments to deadly machines Heroic proportions, adoring crowds We're in the presence of greatness The best that we can buy You must fight or die Never question why You are what you buy Up your arsenal (x4) Up your arsenal (x4) shouting louder each time Now the battlefield, is the marketplace Now the marketplace, is the battlefield One touch convenience, call now Vote yes, say yes Surprising, adorable protection Easily affordable, call now Vote yes, say yes Yes, yeah I want a robot Give me a robot I need a robot Sell me a robot More than one robot We love robots One many robot Nice little robot, army of robots Up your arsenal (x4) Up your arsenal (x4) shouting louder each time bad is yes No is yes, everything is yes bad is yes, more is yes no is yes, everything is yes No more blood, just gears and oil all that spills is money and toil The democracy of goods has made us all slaves The best that we can buy You must fight or die Never question why You are what you buy Up your arsenal (x4) Up your arsenal (x4) shouting louder each time The pride is back A new start, a new day Do you want a robot Yeah, I want a robot SenTrax, where the finest finds expression word, expression echos, then fades